User blog:ZOLANTON/Hard-Boiled Marathon In Hell - Danger Zone Guide
Hello everyone. I can't thing of any intro, so let's go on. This event is the Hard-Boiled Marathon In Hell. As always, this is not the only way to beat the DZs. You are welcome to comment, discuss and suggest your own strategies in here. In order to access the Danger Zone you'll need to defeat Area 1 and Area 2 of the current event. Each stage costs 50 Stamina, so be careful with your team choice. So let's begin. Stage 1: Rococo Ecchinai Extreme First stage we'll use a mix of Topaz and Sapphire. All Eromons were are lvel 70 and had their original moves. *Nikola: Topaz Attack Debuffer. Easy to obtain via Alchemy. *Hanao Takahashi: Topaz AoE nuker & Attack buffer. Replaceable by any other strong Topaz. *Fuyumi Komori: Topaz Attack Debuffer. Replaceable by any other good attack debuffer you have. *Haru Oinomori : Sapphire healer. Her healing move power is at 1,000. Replaceable by any other decent healer. *Alize: Sapphire AoE nuker & Defence debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Sapphire with a nuke. *Diablo: Sapphire Attack Debuffer. Replaceable by any other good attack debuffer you have. *Jupiter: Sub #1 Best MP pool in the game. If you don't have, use your Eromons with the highest MP. *Michelle: Sub #2 My second highest MP pool in the game. In order to be safe don't forget to stock up on Healing Gummies LVL 3 & Attack Down Gummies LVL 3. Is this supposed to be a Danger Zone stage? Personal estimated difficulty: 2/10 Wave 1: Koga Just attack her normally. Nothing more to it. She will AoE nuke everyone + poison at the beginning. In her next turns she will nuke one Eromon in front line. While the animation is that of a Sapphire attack, it has the Emerald attribute, so take care of your Topazes. Wave 2: Kaname Ibuki Again attack her normally. She will nuke the entire front line when her turn is up, so make a wall with your Topazes. Even then the damage is significant, so use your Healer's move once. Wave 3: Kisaragi Now she is annoying, as she debuffs your speed at her first turn. Take her down fast with normal attacks and move on. I told you, is it supposed to be a Danger Zone stage? Wave 4: Koga & Kaname Ibuki & Kisaragi Your first aim is Kisaragi. If she reaches her first turn, she will cast another speed debuff. Use every nuke you have and chances are you'll take all of them out before they can reach their first turn. After Kisaragi aim at Koga to avoid another poison nuke. If Ibuki manages to attack, again use your Topaz and heal afterwards. Wave 5: Rokoko Ochinai I used two attack debuffs on her and dropped her attack significantly. She will start with a nuke on a random Eromon in the front line, stunning it for 15. Afterwards she uses a 3-random-target nuke that debuffs the speed of one of the hit Eromons and her next nuke will debuff one of the hit Eromons' attack. Use every nuke you have and she'll fall after a while. Stage 2: Philone Extreme For the next stage we'll use a mix of Rubies and Sapphire. All Eromons were are lvel 70 and had their original moves, except from Martes who was given an attack debuff move. *Sierra: Sapphire Attack Debuffer. Easy to obtain via Alchemy. *Kurou: Ruby AoE nuker & Attack debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Ruby with a nuke. *Martes : Ruby Attack Debuffer. Replaceable by any other good debuffer. *Haru Oinomori : Sapphire healer. Her healing move power is at 1,000. Replaceable by any other decent healer. *Alize: Sapphire AoE nuker & Defence debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Sapphire with a nuke. *Diablo: Sapphire Attack Debuffer. Replaceable by any other good attack debuffer you have. *Jupiter: Sub #1 Best MP pool in the game. If you don't have, use your Eromons with the highest MP. *Michelle: Sub #2 My second highest MP pool in the game. In order to be safe don't forget to stock up on Healing Gummies LVL 3 & Attack Down Gummies LVL 3. Pff, they really had made DZs so damn easy. Personal estimated difficulty: 2/10 Wave 1: Liselotte This stage follows the pattern of the previous one. Attack normally to take her down fast. Wave 2: Darys She has more HP than she normally has. But still just keep attacking her and she'll fall easily. Wave 3: Elda You need to watch out here. Elda has a ridiculously high attack (near 2,8k), but the good thing is that she is super slow. Start with an AoE nuke, if that nuke debuffs attack as well like Kurou's then all the better. If you can take her down fast before she attacks, then all good. But if you see you won't make it in time, debuff her attack twice. Wave 4: Liselotte & Darys & Elda Just like the previous stage, all of the previous waves' Eromons are put together. Nuke, nuke and nuke while aiming for Elda first. The other two will fall easily after her. Wave 5: Filone For the little devil you should use two attack debuffs. I used so many on her she couldn't deal more than 10 Damage to Sierra and she has 1,6k defense...She has the same move arsenal as in her Hard stage. She starts with a single Eromon nuke that buffs her speed, then uses vampiric attacks and attacks normally. But with the debuffs there's nothing more to discuss here. Stage 3: Female Ninja Gathering Time for the Rubies and Emeralds to shine. All Eromons were are lvel 70 and had their original moves, except from Martes and Ogre who were given an attack debuff move. *Hanmi Sodenashi: Emerald AoE nuker & Attack debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Emerald with a nuke. *Kurou: Ruby AoE nuker & Attack debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Ruby with a nuke. *Martes : Ruby Attack Debuffer. Replaceable by any other good debuffer. *Natsuna Shindo : Emerald healer. Her healing move power is at 1,000. Replaceable by any other decent healer. *Ogre: Ruby Attack Debuffer. Replaceable by any other good debuffer. *Chiyono: Ruby AoE nuker & Defence debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Ruby with a nuke. *Jupiter: Sub #1 Best MP pool in the game. If you don't have, use your Eromons with the highest MP. *Michelle: Sub #2 My second highest MP pool in the game. In order to be safe don't forget to stock up on Healing Gummies LVL 3 & Attack Down Gummies LVL 3. Ok they decided to pump the difficulty up a bit, but still nothing to worry about with the right team. Personal estimated difficulty: 5/10 Wave 1: Rokoko Ochinai Her attacks hurt a lot. You can only attack her normally, since it's the first wave. Your Rubies will suffer a lot of damage from her nukes, so don't hesitate to use some Healing Gummies. I used two by the end of the wave. Wave 2: Elena Ise Elena has a shield that you need to take down before damaging her, but the problem is that she will buff her defense to 17k! This means you'll be dealing 10 damage per hit or 30 with a powerful move. Your first concern is to minimise the damage you'll take, so debuff her attack twice. She can use some painful nukes, it helps cutting down her attack. She also has vampiric attacks. Keep attacking until her buff is over and you'll take her down in one hit. There are some reports that if you do not take her down fast enough after he buff is over, she'll deal over 4k damage, so refresh your browser in that case. Some people also mention that you can use an Eromons like Michelle or Okuno Puya, whose move ignored all defense and deals 5,000 damage. While this is an effective way to clear the wave, note that by using this, your combo will be significantly low when entering the next wave. Wave 3: Maki Saegusa x3 This is a revive wave, meaning that you must take them down at once or they'll keep reviving each other. While you may think that this is a good wave to abuse combo, these Makis have a high attack and their nukes hurt. Your Eromons won't last long if you decide to go for combo, so take down their HP to flashing red, then use an AoE nuke to blast them. Wave 4: Oshino She is also very dangerous. Apply two attack debuffs and try to make short work of her. She has an annoying move that nukes and stuns everyone in the front row for 10. Don't use your nukes if you can, it'd be better to save them for the final wave. Wave 5: Lusty & Yakushi & Yuuga Nakameguro This wave can be so easy if you have enough MP, that you can pretend it never happened. Use EVERYTHING you have starting from the nukes and following to attack debuffs. When all of my Eromons used their move, the top Eromon Lusty was gone, and the other two dealt damage of 10-30 with each hit. So just keep attacking them normally, using your nukes when they charge and it's a pretty easy wave. Stage 4: New Game This stage is a race. No healer, no debuffs, just a straight competition of power vs power. Attributes do not matter much, EXCEPT from Emeralds. DO NOT bring any Emeralds to your starting squad (subs are ok). *Hanao Takahashi: Topaz AoE nuker & Attack buffer. Replaceable by any other strong nuker or attack buffer. *Kurou: Ruby AoE nuker & Attack debuffer. Replaceable by any other strong Ruby with a nuke. *Ayamo : Ruby Attack Debuffer. Replaceable by any other good debuffer. *Galette (Otaku Demon version) : Ruby AoE nuker & Attack buffer. Replaceable by any other strong nuker or attack buffer. *Asahi Tosaka: Ruby Attack Buffer. Replaceable by any other good attack buffer. *Mitsuko Ushiyama: Sapphire Attack Buffer. Replaceable by any other good attack buffer. *Jupiter: Sub #1 Best MP pool in the game. If you don't have, use your Eromons with the highest MP. *Michelle: Sub #2 My second highest MP pool in the game. In order to be safe don't forget to stock up on Healing Gummies LVL 3 & Attack Down Gummies LVL 3. That's more like it. A very tough stage. I wasted 50 stamina here because I chose the wrong strategy by healing and attack debuffs. No no, this stages needs to go all out. Personal estimated difficulty: 6/10 (9.5/10 without the right Eromons) Wave 1: Seria & Kuran The first waves are so easy, I wonder why they are DZ stages waves. You'll kill them with two hits maximum. Wave 2: Izanai & Furan & Ku Same as wave 1. Wave 3: Aya Morioka & Kuran Same as wave 1. Wave 4: Jean & Kimishima Mika & Nia Ok for this wave, despite being easy like the rest, you need to watch for a couple of things. Take down Mika, the top Eromon, first, because she has a speed debuff move. Follow Nia because she buffs her speed to an insane number. She doesn't hurt at all, but it's annoying to have her attack every two seconds. Now for Jean, she may or may not debuff your attack. It's not game over if she doesn, but it's for the best that she doesn't. One is ok, but with two you may want to refresh. Other times she may not debuff you at all, this happened to me and it was ideal. Wave 5: Filone & Kuran & Furan This wave is hell. Or it isn't if you are an old player and have the right Eromons. It's basically a race, who will outdamage who and it's the reason why we didn't get a healer. Even the Healing Gummies may not be of help here. A few things about the enemies. Kuran at the top has 120,000 HP. That's a lot. But she must go down first, because she'll revive anyone else that falls before her. She uses a single nuke that debuffs your Eromon's speed and it hurts a lot as well. Furan at the bottom can remove your buffs and her team's debuffs, uses the same skill as Kuran and she can also heal everyone for 15,000 HP. But she has less HP than her sister. As for Philone, she will start the round by debuffing one of your Eromon's speed to 10. To 10! That means this Eromon won't attack for the rest of the wave, so you're off with 5 Eromons that can normally attack. She also uses a skill that destroyed any Emeralds you have, so that's why you shouldn't bring any to this stage. We are talking about 4,5k damage to them every time she uses it. Then she can use a single nuke that hits for nearly 5k damage (put your strongest Eromons in the front) and she can AoE your party for 4k-5k damage. Had enough? Good, because she repeats this pattern. Speed debuff -> Emerald nuke -> Single nuke -> Emerald nuke -> AoE nuke -> Emerald nuke -> speed debuff and there goes the circle. Now for the actual strategy. You need to take them down in this order: top, bottom, middle or else Kuran, Furan, Filone. As soon as the wave begins Furan removes your buffs. Immediately cast any buffs you have and then unleash your nukes. I had two attack buffs and two more that were combined with nukes, and then I followed with two more nukes. This was enough to take down Furan, but since she isn't supposed to go down first Kuran revived her. I had enough time to get rid of Kuran before she could damage me. Furan will fall with a few attacks since your damage will be too high at this point. You'll get some damage from her and also suffer the first great nuke from Filone. Before Filone's AoE nuke you'll have taken Furan down. At this point, it's your choice if you use all 5 Healing Gummies and make sure that all Eromons' HP is full or almost full. It is advised to do so, because they'll receive 4k-5k damage UNLESS you have a nuke like Kurou's that also debuffs the enemy's attack. But you need to time it right, so Furan hadn't removed it beforehand. After her AoE nuke it's a race to whether she'll start the cycle again. You should destroy her, before she reaches her single nuke again. Good luck! Category:Blog posts